Naruhina: Pungguk VS Bulan
by AIP18
Summary: Dunia berputar, terkadang pula berbalik, menjadikan orang yang tidak kita peduli tiba-tiba sangat berharga. Naruto meminta kesempatan kedua atas perasaan Hinata yang ia buang percuma. Tetapi, manusia berubah, perempuan itu jadi bulan yang tinggi dan sulit diraih. #oneshot #naruhina #boruto #complete


Naruhina: Pungguk VS Bulan

Disclaimer: All chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Selamat membaca~

Reuni-kisah klasik-kenangan. Ketiga hal itu menyerbu dan menjadikanku tak berdaya. Ingatan masa lampau menyabet-nyabet, manis yang berujung pahit. _Well-_ sebenarnya tidak sepahit dugaan orang tentang kata pahit. Hubunganku dengan 'si poni' berakhir baik-baik, tenang tanpa ledakan emosi. Tetapi, justru kesederhaan itulah yang senantiasa menimbulkan sakit.

Tak ada yang seperti dia.

"Woy Dobe, melamunkan apa? Jangan bilang si poni… ah ya ampun, belum move on juga?" Sasuke yang biasanya cuek kini mulai banyak bicara. Tertular Sakura mungkin.

"Heran sebenarnya, Hinata kenapa tidak pernah datang ke reuni ya? Padahal dia bilang lebih suka ukm ini ketimbang himpunan mahasiswa jurusan. Apa memang putusnya kalian sefatal itu?" sambung Sakura.

Fatal? Entahlah, kupikir perpisahan kami adalah yang paling tenang di dunia. Dia memberi nasi kepal berbentuk wajahku seperti biasa, makan berdua dan menyelesaikan prahara kami. Benar-benar selesai sampai aku tak menemukan simpul untuk menyatukan lagi.

"Entahlah. Kupikir kami putus dengan baik." Aku mengangkat bahu, berpura bahwa topik ini sesederhana pembicaraan mengenai cuaca. Meski sejatinya jantungku melompat-lompat bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama Hinata.

"Sudahlah cari yang baru saja. Kamu kan…ya jelek _sih_ tapi tidak keterlaluan." Ujar Shikamaru. "Sepertinya Hinata bukan tipe yang takluk dua kali. Siapa tahu juga dia sudah menikah."

Aku meringis. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada dan kupikirkan dengan hati yang berdenyut sesak. Tetapi untuk mendengar 'Hinata sudah berkeluarga' adalah kengerian yang belum sanggup kutangani. Tidak bisakah waktu memberi ruang di mana aku dan Hinata bertemu, supaya hubungan kami bisa kuusahakan meski sesulit setan?

Empat tahun berlalu, tetapi ingatan tentang Hinata masih sesegar kejadiannya. Baik Hinata yang menembakku, hubungan yang berjalan kaku, interaksi yang terasa lucu dan perselingkuhan itu. Sialnya, aku jatuh cinta setelah dia memilih hengkang dari kehidupan dan cinta. Perasaan itu memukul bertubi-tubi bersama rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Manis dikenang tetapi panas di kening.1

"Oh ya, kudengar Neji mau menikah dan dia menggunakan jasamu untuk merancang rumahnya ya? Kenapa tidak mencari tahu lewat Neji saja." Usul Sakura.

"Benar. Meskipun Dobe, jangan kelewat bodoh lah." Tukas Sasuke. " _There's a will, there's a way_."

Aku manggut-manggut. Sasuke benar, apa bodohku sudah menyabotase otak sampai tidak melihat peluang sebesar gajah di depan mata? Tiba-tiba aku ingin memeluk Neji, teman seangkatan saat SMA sekaligus sepupu Hinata.

Kembali, ingatan tentang Hinata menjilat-jilat ruang viasualku. Kampus yang akrab, meski bukan berada di sekretariat mapala, membuat kenangan membanjir. Di stadion olahraga, aku dan kawan-kawan pernah mengerjai mahasiswa baru sampai menangis, beberapa pingsan karena tak kuat latihan fisik. Selepas reuni nanti, aku berniat ke stadion untuk setidaknya mengenang betapa kami pernah sangat dekat. Di tempat itu pertama kali aku mendekap Hinata yang pingsan, tubuhnya dingin tetapi wajahnya merah. Ternyata, kata Kiba dia bukan pingsan lantaran lelah, melainkan karena aku terlalu dekat. Konyol, tetapi mengingat hal bodoh itu saja mampu menerbangkanku ke langit ketujuh. Terbang dengan sayap-sayap berbaret luka, bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti perempuan yang setulus itu.

 _Naruto-kun…_

Aku menghela nafas. Suara Hinata terdengar nyata dan jelas, seperti baru kemarin aku dipanggil seperti itu. Sekarang membayangkan saja rasanya tak berhak. Dadaku penuh sesak oleh kenangan dan rindu, tetapi Hinata, kamu pergi jauh karena salahku. Dianggap tak ada pasti luar biasa luka.

Reuni mahasiswa pecinta alam masih berlanjut, orang-orang semakin ramai datang. Hinata benar, acara tahunan ini seperti ajang pamer, persahabatan lama ditampilkan mesra tetapi diselubungi rasa ingin pamer. Bergaul dengan perempuan pendiam, pintar tapi sinis itu membuka perspektif baru di kepalaku. Tidak semua hal semakna dengan yang kita lihat. Keindahan dan kebaikan bisa jadi hiburan artifisal yang menipu.

 _"Seperti Naruto-kun… selama ini tersenyum dan bersikap baik padaku, ternyata tidak lebih dari rasa kasihan. Naruto-kun menggunakan topeng untuk mengelabui perasaan orang lain."_

Hatiku berdenyut sakit, Hinata sangat tenang ketika mengatakannya. Sekaligus pula, teramat dingin hingga bulu tengkukku meremang. Sikapnya yang anomali seolah menegaskan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang. Semacam _shock therapy_ atas khayalan babu bahwa _prince charming_ pasti mencintainya.

 _Aku sungguhan mencintaimu, Hinata. Saat mengajakmu berpacaran, aku sungguhan memberi kesempatan untuk kita. Meski setelahnya hanyalah hubungan tanpa arti._

 _Poniku… aku rindu._

Kulepas jas yang melilit tubuh, lengannya kugulung sampai siku, betapa mengganggu _dress code_ formal ini. Padahal saat bekerja, aku berpakaian sesantai pengangguran, siapa pula mau panas-panas dengan kemeja saat menggarap maket.

"Naruto, aku baru melihatmu di sini."

Gaara Sabaku, alumni teknik kimia seangkatan denganku. Lelaki yang bicaranya efektif ini cukup dekat denganku, berada di fakultas dan ukm-nya sama membuat intensitas bertemu kami lumayan banyak. Senasib dengan kebanyakan alumni teknik, Gaara terlihat lebih makmur, tulang pipinya tak semenonjol dulu dan meski masih mata panda, wajahnya terlihat berwarna. Bukan pucat menahan lapar karena diburu tugas.

"Gaara, datang dengan siapa?" Kami berpelukan lalu meninju bahu masing-masing.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti kaget."

Belum sempat aku bertanya kenapa, Gaara menunjuk perempuan yang tengah berbincang dengan Sakura. Aku membeku, dingin merayap di pelipisku. Perempuan dengan dress hitam kontras di kulit, tersenyum lembut. Aku mengikuti gerak-geriknya, sampai sadar ada yang sangat berubah. Semesta sedang berkonspirasi mengerjai, dia datang dalam kondisi paling tak kuantisipasi, saat aku menyerah pada kemungkinan bahwa reuni busuk mampu mempertemukan kami. Dia datang bersama Sabaku Gaara. Dengan mata yang pernah memandangku dingin, dia berpaling, memperlihatkan seraut manis yang kurindu sampai ingin menangis. Tak ada lagi poni menutupi keningnya, berganti anak rambut yang tak kalah cantik.

 _Dia sudah bukan poniku_.

###

Jika ada yang berpikir Hinata mengharap Naruto menyesal dan bersimpuh di kakinya, maka kecewa saja sana. Dia bukan tipikal perempuan malang yang menjadikan sakit hati sebagai tumpuan balas dendam. Bila ada yang menyakitinya, maka dia akan membalik badan dan bersikap tidak peduli. Apapun yang pernah ada antara dirinya dan Naruto telah selesai. Jadi meskipun luka masih basah, tak ada niat sedikit pun cari perhatian dan merealisasikan istilah CLBK.

Tak ada CLBK di kamus Hinata. Sampai detik ini, perselingkuhan masih _intolerable_ dan misal pun ada rasa yang bersemi ia akan menginjaknya sampai mati. Jika Naruto ingin kembali, maka Hinata perlu dibuat jatuh cinta lagi. Sebuah cinta baru yang membuatnya percaya. Akan sulit mengingat ia sudah bukan Hinata pemalu dan lugu yang bisa-bisanya pingsan didekati pria macam Naruto.

Di reuni tadi ia bisa melihat Naruto salah tingkah. Hinata terkikik geli, betapa bodoh lelaki itu, berpikir ia akan memberi sejumlah perhatian yang dulu dimuntahkan. Keledai saja tak jatuh di lubang yang sama, dan Hinata akan membentak siapapun yang menyuruhnya kembali pada peselingkuh.

Hinata sudah memaafkan Naruto. Kesadaran bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, memudahkannya menerima perselingkuhan itu. Justru, ia merasa telah bertindak bodoh dengan memacari Naruto, membiarkan lelaki itu menipu dirinya sendiri.

Kadang-kadang, ia berterimakasih karena Naruto telah membukakan matanya. Cinta saja tak pernah cukup dalam sebuah hubungan. Bahkan, cinta bisa menjadi alasan yang merusak hubungan itu sendiri. Hinata yang dulu dibutakan cinta, mana mau membaca sikap Naruto yang cuek. Ia tak peduli, asal bisa bersama, maka menjadi remah-remah pun tak apa. Bodoh.

 _Naruto teman Neji, Naruto yang ketua ukm pecinta alam, Naruto yang pacarnya. Hinata merasa hal itu ajaib, menyebut Naruto kekasihnya terdengar ganjil. Seperti pungguk yang mendapatkan bulannya. Jika waktu adalah video yang bisa diputar balik, Hinata di masa lalu pasti akan melongo takjub. Kakak tingkat yang popular memacarinya yang bagaikan debu di udara._

 _Namun tak disangka, memacari sang cinta ternyata tak semelenakan yang ia duga. Hubungannya dengan Naruto kaku, bahkan beberapa kencan terasa prosedural, seperti dilakukan semata-mata karena meraka pacaran. Meski bertemu setiap hari, Naruto memperlakukannya persis sebagai Hinata yang adik tingkat biasa. Perbedaannya Hinata selalu membawa bekal yang dimakan bersama di sekretariat mapala._

 _Naruto adalah sumbu kehidupan yang Hinata berevolusi mengelilinginya. Itu sudah terjadi semenjak SMA, makanya Hinata masuk ke universitas bahkan pula memasuki apapun yang terdapat Naruto di sana. Semenjak di mapala, akhirnya mereka memiliki interaksi yang cukup untuk disebut teman. Sebuah pertemanan linier antara senior dan juniornya. Sampai suatu saat Naruto putus cinta, Hinata menawarkan diri sebagai tempat berlari. Cinta membuat bodoh, sampai perempuan manis yang kalem rela menjadi pijakan untuk melompat ke lain hati._

 _Terbiasa memandang dari jauh membuat Hinata berkompromi dengan Naruto yang memasabodohkan semua. Chatnya sering tak dibalas, bekal pemberian Hinata lebih sering dimakan Sakura, tak ada date bahkan weekendnya masih sama kosong dengan hari-hari jomblo. Sampai suatu hari Hinata menyadari hubungan mereka tak wajar._

" _Loh kamu di sini Hinata? Kupikir ikut Naruto menjenguk Kakashi sensei. Jadi perempuan yang membonceng Naruto tadi siapa?" Kiba bergumam sambil menggaruk kepala._

 _Nafas Hinata terhenti sejenak. Ia membuka lagi pesan terakhir Naruto, barang kali salah baca._

 _From : Naruto-kun_

 _To : me_

 _Hinata, aku sedang tak enak badan. Mau istirahat. Lebih baik kamu tidak usah ke rumahku._

 _Seperti ada jarum yang menusuk jantung Hinata. Sebegitu tak inginnya Naruto bertemu sampai harus berbohong? Kenapa tidak bilang mau pergi saja dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan dalam bohong pun Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mengarang rapi. Hinata merasa bukan siapa-siapa, keberadaannya ditiadakan._

 _Kebohongan-kebohongan terus berlanjut. Sampai Hinata tak tahu lagi sebenarnya masih berpacaran atau sudah berakhir. Perasaan Hinata digantungkan pada harapan bahwa mungkin Naruto akan menjelaskan cepat atau lambat. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi._

 _Naruto menghindar tiap Hinata meminta waktu. Alasan sibuk dengan tugas akhir sampai yang paling dibuat-buat seperti mengantar Sasuke ke dokter gigi. Apa gigi Sasuke lebih penting dari hubungan mereka?_

 _Sampai hari itu datang. Anniversary mereka yang kedua, Naruto mana ingat, jadi tanpa menghubungi Hinata mendatangi rumah Naruto. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri ke toko kue untuk membeli oleh-oleh bibi Kushina. Tetapi Hinata justru mendapati dadanya dihantam pemandangan menyakitkan. Di toko kue sekaligus cafe itu, ia melihat Naruto sedang bersuap-suapan dengan perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Hinata tidak kenal dan tidak peduli, tapi yang membuat jauh lebih sakit, perempuan itu mengenakan syal buatan Hinata. Syal merah bermotif N, hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Naruto._

 _Hinata pulang ke boarding house dengan tangis berderai. Ia menangis sampai kepalanya mau pecah, merasa bodoh karena telah membiarkan Naruto menari-nari di atas perasaannya. Cinta telah membuatnya bodoh hingga mengabaikan tatapan kasihan teman-teman mapala. Pantas lelaki itu tak pernah memperlakukannya istimewa, meski salah Hinata juga menawarkan diri sebagai pelarian. Cih, ia merasa murah._

Sekarang Hinata sama sekali tak terbebani dengan kebohan itu. Jenis kebodohan yang membuatnya terpingkal-pingkal. Hinata sudah berbalik badan dari masa lalu. Malahan, ingin rasanya berterima kasih pada Naruto atas pelajaran yang sangat berharga.

Semenjak putus dari Naruto, Hinata mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada akademik. Ia tak sekalipun menjalin hubungan bahkan hingga usia dua puluh empat sekarang ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang Hinata dengar bergonta-ganti pacar, yang herannya, pacar-pacar Naruto setipe dengannya: kalem, pintar tapi sinis. Hinata sih tak peduli, sudah bukan urusannya.

###

Ini pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di panti asuhan anak yatim dan jalanan. Panti asuhan milik Hyuuga yang dirintis Hinata. Selain bekerja di balai bahasa, mantanku itu mengurus panti yang berisi bocah-bocah tanpa orangtua dan duafa. Disaat aku terheran mengapa ada orang yang mau meringankan beban pemerintah tanpa dibayar, Hinata justru melakukannya, dia bilang kemanusiaan.

 _Jika kepala seluruh makhluk bumi diisi untung-rugi, maka di mana tempat mereka? Harus ada belas kasih semesta untuk anak-anak ini, Naruto-kun._

Naruto-kun…

Masih sama lembut seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku ingin suara itu memanggilku setiap hari sebagai miliknya. Aku ingin hanya aku yang berhak atas Hinata.

Sayang, angan-angan utopis itu pudar begitu aku masuk dan mendapati Gaara bermain-main dengan salah satu bocah. Kudengar bangsat satu ini bekerja di industri petrokimia sebagai analis reaktor sintesis, kenapa pukul empat sore sudah bermain-main manja dengan Hinataku. Eh, Hinataku?

"Eh, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyapa setengah terkejut. "Kapan datang?"

"Baru saja." Aku memelototi Gaara yang menyeringai, _bro code_ , pertarungan terbuka hah?

"Ayo sini bergabung, Naruto." Gaara meledek.

Keakraban mereka menimbulkan efek panas tanpa nama di hatiku. Cemburu? Ah, rasanya terlalu sederhana untuk perasaan ingin mencekik Gaara. Astaga, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan padaku!

"Kakak Hinata, itu siapa?", seorang bocah berambut keriting menudingku. "Rambutnya kuning seperti The Simpson."

Sial. Rasanya ingin kubalas: rambut keritingmu juga mirip Shaun The Sheep, bocah. Tetapi kemudian ada yang membuat urung, pemandangan Hinata tertawa menghentikan nafasku sejenak. Tawa lepasnya bersonansi merdu di kepalaku, entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Namanya paman Naruto, sayang." Tutur Hinata lembut. _Andai saja dia sedang menasihati anak kami_.

"Paman Naruto ke sini bawa apa?"

Bocah keriting itu tak henti-henti membuatku kesal, si keriting yang pamrih. Mana ingat bahwa aku harus membawa buah tangan hanya untuk mengunjungi anak-anak tanpa orangtua. Tapi demi Hinata, aku rela mengosongkan dompet di kotak sumbangan nanti. Sial, aku tidak percaya bahwa perempuan yang dulunya pemalu ini menjadikanku sama pamrih dengan si bocah keriting.

"Hayo, tidak sopan menanyakan itu pada orang baru. Paman Naruto ini tamu, Hiro-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap rambut bocah keriting yang ternyata bernama Hiro.

Aku menyeringai dengan tatapan: dengar itu bocah keriting.

Bermodal rasa ingin pencitraan, aku bermain dengan anak-anak yatim itu, mencoba pula berdamai dengan pria berambut merah yang mencuri perhatian Hinataku. Anehnya ada sesuatu lain hadir, Hinata benar, membuat orang senang adalah kemewahan untuk hati kita. Mau tidak mau aku berpikir, perempuan ini begitu tulus membuatku merasa tak pantas. Namun sayangnya rasa suka tak pernah mempedulikan hakikat kepantasan. Jatuh cinta membuat orang bebal, aku bebal dan bodoh dan sial, kenapa Hinata memperlakukanku seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu antara kami.

Kami, aku-Hinata-dan orang ketiga, –maksudku Gaara duduk bersama di meja makan. Anak-anak sudah naik ke kamar, karena berdasarkan jadwal mereka harus tidur semalam-malamnya pukul sembilan.

"Hinata, aku harus langsung pulang. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu." Gaara beranjak setelah makan malam selesai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Tegasku yang diangguki Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begi-"

"Tidak. Aku naik taksi saja." Bantah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu. Sudah kau pulang saja, Gaara." _Pulang dan jangan datang lagi, ingus!_

Hinata masih berusaha menolak, tetapi akhirnya setuju karena bagaimanapun, aku pandai memaksa. Mendapatkan Hinata di mobilku adalah kesempatan emas. Takkan kusia-siakan, _gassss!_

Namun aku lupa, Hinata adalah tipe _ignorant_ yang tak melakukan apapun sebelum di konfrontasi. Dia suka mendiamkan sesuatu sampai bereaksi sendiri.

"Apa kamu selalu sediam ini?" aku memancing obrolan.

"Memangnya mau bicara apa?"

Pada keadaan umum, aku akan memandang Hinata sebagai tipe membosankan. Aku cenderung akrab dengan sosok _talkactive_ macam Sakura. Tetapi Hinata memang lain, perempuan ini memiliki hati yang cantik namun sulit dimengerti. Aku teringat sepenggal masa lalu kami.

 _Asmaraku dengan Hinata cenderung dingin. Aku memang memacarinya karena tak ada yang lain. Namun, saat 'yang lain' itu datang, secara alamiah Hinata tersingkir._

 _Shion. Perempuan cute, seru dan tipikal yang haus kasih sayang. Berbanding terbalik denganku, Shion yang manja membuatku merasa diandalkan dan dibutuhkan. Ia tidak cerewet seperti Sakura, namun cukup ramai untuk mengimbangiku, sangat pas._

 _Hinata yang pemaklum membuatku leluasa berbagi hati. Lalu aku mulai diam-diam mengencani Shion yang ternyata juga memiliki rasa padaku. Hubunganku dan Shion mengalir lancar, tidak deras tetapi bergerak dalam ritme pas. Di saat perasaan pada Hinata beku, Shion hadir sebagai cahaya yang menawarkan hangat._

 _Berbulan-bulan aku menjalin hubungan tanpa Hinata ketahui. Kekasih resmiku itu, hanya sesekali kutemui di sekretariat mapala. Aku jauh sering bersama Shion karena selain nyaman, dia juga sejurusan denganku sehingga enak untuk diajak diskusi mengenai skripsi._

 _Sampai minggu kelulusanku tiba, aku masih pacar Hinata –kupikir begitu. Tapi kemudian aku tercengang mendapati bahwa terakhir kali ia membalas pesanku adalah sebulan lalu. Pesan-pesan sebelumnya pun hanya berupa balasan singkat. Penasaran, aku pun menghubunginya, mencari tahu apakah kami masih atau telah berakhir. Hinata seperti mendiamkanku tanpa sebab, atau pasti ada sebabnya tetapi aku tidak tahu._

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Hinata?_

 _Dua hari kemudian pesanku baru dibalas. Ada takut merayap, kalau-kalau Hinata sudah mengetahui ada Shion di antara kami._

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Naruto-kun selamat atas kelulusannya. Boleh bertemu?_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Tentu, besok ya di sekretariat mapala._

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Jangan. Sebaiknya di kampus teknik saja supaya Naruto-kun tidak repot._

 _Hinata datang pada jam makan siang, aku sedang bersama Shion di taman kampus. Sudah berapa lama kami tak bertemu? Hinata terlihat modis dengan potongan rambutnya yang baru, dan sejak kapan dia mengenakan dress yang memperlihatkan lengan dan kaki jenjangnya? Penampilannya simpel tapi elegan, sebagai lelaki, aku memahami naluri lelaki lain yang tidak tahan memandangi kaki putih. Ketika Hinata sampai di depanku, aku memasangkan jaketku di pinggangnya, berharap menghalau mata-mata nakal yang menjelajahi sepasang kaki indah._

 _"Ha-hai Naruto-kun."Dia terbata, aku bisa merasakan Shion mengulum senyum._

 _"Halo Hinata. Perkenalkan ini Shion, teman satu jurusan."_

 _"Hinata." Dia membungkuk lalu menjabat tangan Shion. "Shion-nee cantik." Pujinya ramah._

 _Aku dan Hinata duduk berdua di bangku lain. Kuamati perubahan mendetail padanya, rambut Hinata semakin panjang, poni masih sama, ah ya- mukanya lebih tirus. Pacarku diet?_

 _"Naruto-kun selamat atas kelulusannya." Hinata berbasa-basi_

 _"Kamu sudah mengatakannya, Hinata." Interaksi kami selalu kaku, tetapi kali ini sangat basa-basi. "Tumben kamu minta ketemu. Biasanya pesanku dibalas singkat."_

 _Hinata menghela nafas, "Pertama aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Kedua, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _"Tanyakan saja."_

 _"Kenapa Naruto-kun mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Wow. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang meledak seperti bom di atas kepala. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menyangsikanku, tetapi diingat-ingat lagi, aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa menerima Hinata. Sebentar –dulu Hinata menawarkan diri sebagai ruang pelarian. Dia cantik, meski tidak popular dan memiliki segudang karakter yang berlawanan denganku. If I have to summarize my reason, semua karena aku coba-coba, siapa tahu cocok dan bisa mendistraksiku dari patah hati dulu._

 _"Bukannya kamu dulu menawariku?"_

 _"Benar. Tapi kenapa tidak ditolak saja, bukannya Naruto-kun tidak menyukaiku?"_

 _Mana tega. Wajah lembutnya, sikap yang selalu baik dan sopan. Pria bejat macam apa aku jika sanggup menolaknya? Terlebih dia selalu murah hati terhadap makanan, aku suka nasi kepal berbentuk wajahku dan lemah terhadap itu._

 _"Kenapa ya Hinata? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku merasa jadi pria jahat jika menolakmu."_

 _Hinata menganggukkan kepala, seperti memahami sesuatu. "I see. Jadi Naruto-kun kasihan?"_

 _Ada sesak aneh yang menghimpit dadaku, tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengambil konklusi demikian. Meski tak mencintainya, tidak terlintas sedikit pun di dalam benak untuk menyakiti Hinata._

 _"Bu-bukan begitu."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum kecil, selayaknya orangtua yang memahami kenakalan anaknya. "Tapi sebenarnya Naruto-kun tidak harus berbohong. Shion-nee itu bukan teman kan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya."_

 _Aku menunduk tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi mengetahui Hinata bersikap datar, aku semakin sakit. Adakah kemungkinan Hinata tak benar-benar mencintaiku atau dia telah memanage lukanya sekian lama?_

 _"Maaf Hinata."_

 _"Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa." Hinata terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun dari lama. Aku sudah belajar banyak dari hubungan kita. Mata kita bisa saja menipu, yang terjadi belum tentu bermakna sebenarnya. Seperti Naruto-kun… selama ini tersenyum dan bersikap baik padaku, ternyata tidak lebih dari rasa kasihan. Naruto-kun menggunakan topeng untuk mengelabui perasaan orang lain. Kita berpacaran tapi tidak saling berkomitmen."_

 _"Hinata." Jangan bersikap sedingin ini. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."_

 _"Tapi Naruto-kun melakukannya." Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan damai, dia sudah melakukan rekonsiliasi pada hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak berhasil kulakukan bertahun-tahun ke depan. "Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi, sih. Setiap Naruto-kun menyakitiku dengan pesan-pesan tak berbalas, aku semakin terbiasa. Airmataku kering karena terbiasa ditinggalkan, juga, semakin berkurang rasa cintaku setiap disuguhi kata-kata sinis. 'Aku juga punya kegiatan sendiri, Hinata. Jangan egois', 'aku tidak suka perempuan yang terlalu lengket', 'Hinata berhenti merecokiku'." Dia menirukanku. "Dan sekarang aku ingin membebaskan Naruto-kun dari kekangan itu."_

 _"Hinata, jangan-"aku tak mengerti kenapa berat membiarkannya pergi. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun." Dia mengelus tanganku. "Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersama. Aku hanya ingin berdamai dengan masalah ini." Dia beranjak._

 _"Hinata, kamu mau pergi?" Aku yakin Hinata tahu 'pergi' yang kumaksud, dia akan keluar dari hidupku._

 _"Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusannya. Ini ada bento untuk Naruto-kun, boleh dibagi dengan Shion-nee juga."_

 _Aku masih memegangi tangan Hinata, takut kalau perempuan ini tidak mau bertemu lagi. "Shion-nee cantik dan cocok untuk Naruto-kun. Semoga kalian bahagia. Dan sebaiknya Naruto-kun tidak menghubungiku lagi. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk melepas Naruto-kun."_

 _Benarkan, Hinata mau melupakanku. Ketakukan aneh mencengkeram hatiku, Hinata akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk berpacaran denganku, lalu beranjak melupakan sama sekali. "Berapa lama? Berapa lama sampai aku boleh menghubungiku lagi."_

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Good bye, Naruto-kun."_

 _Pertanyaanku tak pernah terjawab, Hinata sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi dan ditemui. Aku sendiri harus pindah ke luar kota untuk internship di firma. Setiap kali berusaha menghubunginya, semakin aku sadar bahwa Hinata telah melangkah pergi dari kehidupanku. Dia memutuskan untuk tak kembali._

"Naruto-kun, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku." Seru Hinata mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Aku menghentikan laju kendaraan. Lamunan masa lalu menuntunku ke suatu tempat yang tidak kami ketahui. Sejenak aku rasa tak masalah, nyasar berdua kedengaran menyenangkan.

"Hinata." Aku mengarahkan sepenuh perhatian padanya, _damn why she looks so cute?_ "Mungkin ini terdengar buru-buru dan menyebalkan. Tapi, bolehkahakumengejarmu?"

"Maaf. Naruto-kun bicara apa?"

Oh ya, aku selalu bicara terlalu cepat saat gugup. Kuhela nafas panjang yang ternyata tak membantu sama sekali. "Bolehkah aku mengejarmu? Mengusahakan kita. Kamu belum menikah dan aku pun masih menunggumu. Boleh ya aku berusaha?" ujarku, berusaha keras untuk tak terdengar merengek.

Diamnya Hinata mencengkeram hatiku. Pasti sulit menerima pria sampah yang sudah menodai komitmen. Tetapi, kualitas Hinata tak bisa dilewatkan, terlebih merelakannya pada pria lain.

"Mungkin sulit membuka hati lagi untuk pria brengsek sepertiku, mungkin bahkan aku tidak layak kamu, tapi kali ini saja Hinata… ijinkan aku mengupayakan hatimu." Aku berkata sembari meraih tangannya yang segera ditepis halus.

"Naruto-kun." Terdengar helaan nafas berat. "Mempercayai dan menerima adalah dua hal berbeda. Mungkin aku bisa menerima, membuka lagi hatiku untuk dimasuki olehmu. Tetapi permasalahannya bukan itu, bagaimana aku mempercayai kamu seutuhnya sementara dulu kamu sudah pernah… sudah pernah memperlakukanku dengan tidak berharga. Kamu memanfaatkan perasaanku sebagai pengisi kekosongan semata. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa percaya Naruto, mungkin di masa depan akan ada Shion lain yang membuatmu berpaling ketika bosan. Siapa yang bisa menjamin?"

Kusadari Hinata benar, merekontruksi hubungan setelah hancur kedengaran seperti ilusi. Apalagi dengan pihak penghancur itu sendiri. Bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak tahu, dan semakin dipikirkan ini membuat takut. _Tuhan tolong aku, bantu kami._

"Aku Hinata. Aku menjaminkan diriku untuk tidak bermain-main lagi. _I'm too young at that moment,_ Hinata. Beri kesempatan pada kita yang dewasa. Bicarakan apa yang jadi permasalahan dan resah kita, lalu temukan jalan keluar." Aku menunduk, tidak yakin atas usulku yang ini. "Kalau memang aku mempermainkanmu lagi, tinggalkan. Cari kebahagian di luar, karena berarti aku benar-benar tak layak."

Mata cantiknya menatapku, menunjukan ragu berselimut harap. _Please let me in._

"Beri aku waktu memikirkannya. Selama itu, Naruto-kun boleh melakukan apapun yang dirasa perlu."

###

Hinata tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Namun tak lantas dia membiarkan dirinya diterbangkan oleh kata-kata manis. _Inner self_ -nya telah membangun tembok antara gombalan murah dan hati yang layak diberikan. Barangkali Naruto akan melongo takjub, karena setelah ia, tak ada lelaki yang sanggup menaklukkan Hinata.

Dia sungguhan memberi Naruto kesempatan. Lebih tepatnya menguji sejauh mana lelaki itu tahan menghadapi _fix and proper_ tes darinya. Menyusun kembali kepingan hati yang pecah dan mengampelas supaya menyatu sempurna tentu butuh waktu lama. Hinata mencoba, tetapi tidak berjanji.

Naruto tipe presisten. Dia seperti lumut yang terus menempeli Hinata dalam upaya memiliki seutuhnya. Tak terbilang berapa kali dia mengantar jemput bagai supir, bersikap setertarik mungkin dengan kegiatan nona Hyuuga meski pada akhirnya Hinata membatin sinis –berusaha sekali ya? Pasalnya Hinaa tahu, Naruto bukan penyuka anak-anak dan cenderung menganggap mereka makhluk berisik yang merepotkan.

Tiga bulan berjalan, Hinata masih belum menemukan alasan untuk menerima Naruto sebagai pasangan. Interaksi mereka baik, namun belum masuk taraf meyakinkan untuk sebuah rumah tangga. Hinata butuh _trigger_ supaya ia percaya bahwa Naruto memang layak.

Sampai suatu hari, ia mendapati perempuan berambut pirang dengan perut buncit di ruangan Naruto. Shion.

Hinata memerangi tendensi untuk menerobos Naruto dan meminta konfirmasi. _Hell, she's not even his girlfriend to do it in the first place._

"Jadi Hinata ya? Lucu sekali. Kamu menghianatinya tetapi justru jatuh cinta kemudian. Berlari dari satu hati ke hati lain, dan malah terperangkap di hati yang sama. Aku mengerti, tapi ayolah Naruto-kun, aku hanya minta tolong status di atas materai untuk anak ini. Hinata tidak akan tahu."

Nafas Hinata menyempit, ia tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, _but it's definitely something fishy_.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

" _Oh come on_. Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan maklum. Ini hanya pertolongan kecil."

"Justru itu, aku tidak tahu seberapa maklumnya Hinata. Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi mencadangkan hatinya." Naruto menatap Shion lesu dan memohon untuk dimengerti. "Begini, Shion. Aku bisa membantumu apapun, tetapi tidak dengan menikah. Lagi pula kenapa tidak minta tanggung jawab bapaknya?"

"Astaga, lebih baik aku mati daripada memberi anakku ayah macam dia." Shion menggigit bibir emosi. "Tolonglah Naruto."

Hinata melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Shion merengek dan meraih lengan Naruto manja. _Ini saat yang tepat_ , ia bisa menilai apakah nantinya Naruto serius dengan kata-katanya untuk kembali bersama, ataukah mengingkari seperti dulu. Hinata berdiri di titik kalem, sepenuhnya menimbang.

Perdebatan Naruto dan Shion terus berlangsung. Sesekali nafas Hinata menyempit karena agresivitas wanita itu. Tidak, Ia bukan takut Naruto tergoda, melainkan takjub betapa perempuan bisa demikian memaksa jika menyangkut kebutuhan.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya tahu apa yang harus diputuskan. Terlalu lama menunggu yang tak pasti melelahkan bukan?

###

 _Dealing with an ex is quite hell_. Shion bukan orang yang mudah dipukul mundur, dia jenis yang ngotot dalam segala hal. Melelahkan juga menyadarkan perempuan yang senantiasa mencari pembenaran dan penganut setia 'wanita selalu benar'.

Namun begitu keluar ruangan jantungku serasa melompat keluar.

"Tadi ada seorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata berkunjung kemari saat jam makan siang."

Kurasakan wajahku memucat, memikirkan prasangka yang mungkin muncul di kepala Hinata. _Oh tidak!_ "Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk."

"Sudah, tetapi nona Hinata menolak karena Uzumaki-san sedang ada tamu."

Aku harus mengunjungi Hinata pulang kerja nanti. Menjelaskan tepatnya alasan Shion berada di ruanganku. Oh rasanya aku mau mati jika Hinata pergi dua kali. Kehilangannya adalah sunyi yang tak bisa ditebus kehadiran seribu wanita sekalipun. Hinata itu damaiku, tak bisa ditaksir meski bilangan materi dunia dijadikan harga tukar.

Kediaman Hyuuga menjulang di depanku. Terkesan dingin dan konservatif, dan orang sepertiku hanyalah asing yang tak berterima di tempat ini. Hyuuga selalu memberi jarak sedekat apapun kau coba melekat. Sebagaimana Neji dan Hinata, aku mengira cukup akrab untuk akhirnya bersisian tanpa rahasia. Namun ternyata keliru, kedua Hyuuga itu memilih membentuk jarak ketimbang men- _display_ emosi mereka.

Di mataku, Hinata magnet sekaligus teka-teki. Ia pernah menawarkan ruang untukku berlari, tetapi tak pernah memberikan hati. Ia tidak pernah cukup mempercayaiku untuk melihat dirinya yang paling gelap.

Ada beberapa mobil di halaman Hyuuga, satu yang amat kukenali dan membuatku meringis benci. Lagi-lagi pria itu, rambut merahnya menyakitkan mata. Apa tipe Hinata memang yang magnet perhatian?

"Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san, Sabaku-san."

Aku membungkuk sopan. Tak kulewatkan Hinata yang duduk bersisian dengan Hanabi, keduanya semakin mirip.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ada apa gerangan kemari?" Suara Hyuuga Hiashi meremangkan bulu kuduk, wibawanya memang tak diragukan mengintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin bertemu Hinata, tetapi sepertinya sedang ada pertemuan penting ya?" Aku menyeringai canggung, semua mata menatapku bagai anak itik tersesat.

"Ah ya. Pertemuan calon besan, sebentar lagi Gaara akan menjadi menantu Hyuuga." Jawab Hiashi mantap.

Dingin memukul tengkukku, kalimat ketua klan Hyuuga itu seperti sambaran petir. Aku hanya mematung tanpa suara, berharap bumi menelanku karena berdiri di depan mereka terasa sulit. Gaara mencuri _start_ , dan aku hanyalah pungguk malang yang ditinggalkan.

"Mohon maaf semua, perkenankan saya berbicara dengan Uzumaki-san."

Uzumaki-san? Panggilan formal itu seakan melemparkanku keluar jagad raya. Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku, Hinata telah memutuskan dan semua usahaku berubah jadi sampah. _Kesempatan kedua memang tak pantas untuk peselingkuh._

Hinata menggiringku ke teras belakang. Bermacam bunga dan suasana sepi yang nyaman justru menyedihkankanku. Perempuan yang begitu cantik dengan kimono itu, segera dimiliki.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kemari?"

Pertanyaannya menohok, sebegitu tidak ingin ia melihatku? Dan kenapa dengan panggilan Naruto-kun, apa ia yang sedang menyakitiku lebih jauh?

"Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi sekarang tak penting lagi."

"Sesuatu apa?"

Rona di wajahnya, kali ini menyakitkan. Dia merona untuk orang lain, takkan pernah lagi untukku, atau mungkin sudah berhenti dari dulu? "Bukan apa-apa. _Anyway_ selamat… sebentar lagi jadi Sabaku Hinata ya?" aku tertawa kering. "Aku pamit saja. Sekali lagi, selamat."

Aku membalik badan, melangkah lesu semacam pria kalah. Dunia memang tidak seindah yang diharapkan, karena itulah surga diciptakan.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku mendengar tawa cekikikan. Hinata tertawa, kelihatan geli sekali sampai memegangi perut. Sumpah, aku belum pernah melihat Hinata tertawa selepas ini. Tawa merdu yang menular, tetapi juga aku bingung misal harus tertawa bersama. _I don't even know what she's laughing for._

"Hinata."

"Hihihi." Aku tersenyum, antara bingung dan sebal.

"Hinata.."

"Ahahah" tawanya makin kerasa.

"Hinata!"

Hinata mengusap genangan air di sudut matanya. _Selucu itu sampai menangis segala?_ Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Oh maaf maaf."

"Apasih yang kamu tertawakan? Aku mau ikut tertawa tapi bingung." Omelku.

"Habisnya Naruto-kun lucu."

Aku mengangkat alis. Ada dua jenis lucu, yaitu lucu aneh dan lucu haha. Tapi sepertinya aku memborong keduanya sekaligus. "Bagian mananya yang lucu?"

"Seriusan Naruto-kun mengira aku dengan Gaara?"

Spontan aku mengangguk, menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Bukannya memang begitu?"

"Ahihihi." Hinata kembali tertawa, namun segera terhenti melihat emosi menjilat-jilat mataku. "Begini, jadi, Gaara ke sini untuk melamar perempuan yang sudah lama ia pacari. Yaitu adikku sendiri, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Jantungku melompat lagi, namun kali dalam ritme yang menyenangkan. "Tapi bukannya Hinata lebih tua, kupikir Gaara mau melamaramu, karena mana mungkinkan kamu dilangkahi?"

Hinata menaikkan bahu, "keluargaku tidak memusingkan seperti itu. Menikah ya menikah saja."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, mana senyumku sangat lebar, rasanya lega luar biasa. Kuketok kepalaku kaena berasumsi bodoh.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Hinata kederangan menggodaku. _Senang cintaku, tahu nggak sih!_ "Hmm, jadi tadi Naruto-kun ke sini mau apa?"

"Oh itu.. anu." _Sial, kenapa jadi gagap begini Uzumaki_ , celaku pada diri sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau tadi siang-"

"Shion kan?" Hinata berdecak. "Kenapa Naruto-kun merasa perlu menjelaskan padaku?"

Hinata tidak tahu betapa penting dia, hatinya, perasaan bahkan pikiran kecilnya bagiku. "Karena kamu penting, aku nggak ingin kamu berpikiran ada sesuatu antara aku dan Shion." Kuraih kedua tangan Hinata.

"Kalau ada sesuatu juga tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun single, jadi di mana letak masalahnya?"

Perempuan ini senang benar mengujiku. Dengan murahannya aku berlutut, menekuk segala ego untuk yang terindah di hadapanku. "Hinata, tidak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu, aku masih berusaha. Tolong, jangan bersikap seperti ini." _Jangan membuatku merasa kalah._

Dia menarik satu tanganku untuk berdiri. "Jadi Naruto-kun maunya bagaimana?"

"Biarkan aku berusaha sampai dapat."

"Berapa lama?" Hinata menatapku santai.

"Selama yang kamu butuhkan." Aku mengecup tangannya.

"Kalau aku maunya sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" astaga, _don't say this is another prank._

"Kalau sekarang saja bagaimana? Lihat, Hanabi saja sudah dilamar. Masa aku harus menunggu lebih lama?"

Aku membelalak, kaget bukan main. Kode? Bukan, bukan… Hinata bertanya kapan aku meresmikan kami? "Maksudmu… aku…kita?"

Dia mengangguk, aku rasanya mau pingsan. Didorong oleh bahagia yang meledak aku memeluk Hinata. "Naruto.. apasih." Baru tiga detik, Hinata melerai pelukan kami dengan wajah jengkel. Namun aku terlanjur senang dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Hinata… Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak henti membuatku berdebar.

"Sebenarnya aku siap kapan saja. Besok juga aku sanggup menikahimu." Kini giliran Hinata yang syok.

"Ayo calon istri, cium tangan dulu." Kutawarkan punggung tanganku, dan kami pun tertawa jijik.

Tak ada usaha yang sia-sia.

###

"Mamamam."

Naruto bersicepat melahap sesendok bubur yang ditawarkan Hinata pada Boruto, putra pertama mereka.

"Naruto!"

"Hueee… mmamm. Pupup mam nii."

Hinata menepuk paha Naruto keras, jengkel karena suaminya ini suka bertindak drama. Sementara si pembuat onar sendiri malah cengengesan dengan bangga. Pasalnya ia kesal pada kejahatan Boruto, dan cemburu dengan kasih sayang Hinata pada bayi gempal mereka.

Ketika Hinata menyendokkan bubur lagi, Naruto segera mencegah sambil menantang Boruto yang menangis buaya. "Eits, panggil papa dulu. Ayo nak, pa-pa."

"Pup. Pupup."

Inilah yang tak henti membuat Naruto jengkel. Boruto selalu memanggilnya 'pup', seolah ia feses berwarna –ya meskipun Naruto memang kuning.

"Ahaha." Tawa datang dari Hinata. "Sudahlah terima saja, pup."

Naruto pun dengan gemas menggelitiki Boruto, "bocah nakalku, panggil papa. Kalau tidak nanti kamu kupanggil eek, nih."

"Hiii hahak pup li puup."

"Naruto, biarkan dia makan dengan tenang."

Menyerah akan kebengalan putranya, Naruto pun menyerahkan Boruto pada sang istri. "Ya sudah papa berangkat kerja dulu, ek." Naruto mencium pipi Boruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng menatapi kepergian suaminya. Bapak dan anak itu sungguh mirip, ia sendiri heran mengapa gen Naruto bisa demikian mendominasi. Parasnya, tawanya, jenaka si boacah, semua.

Dua bulan setelah Hinata menerima Naruto, pria itu menikahinya. Semua orang kaget akan keterburuan mereka. Gaara-Hanabi bahkan dibalap. Adik ipar itu cekikikan saat Hinata bilang Naruto cemburu padanya. Sudah diduga, jika Boruto bukan anak sendiri pun mungkin sudah kena _smack-down_.

Keseriusan Naruto meluluhkan Hinata, terutama kalimatnya yang tak terlupakan ketika menghadapi Shion.

 _"Hinata mungkin bukan yang teristimewa. Tapi, di antara semua wanita bumi, hanya dia yang aku inginkan jadi istri. Hatiku, jantungku, otakku bahkan setiap sel di tubuhku menginginkannya. Jadi maaf Shion, aku tak bisa menikahimu."_

Mereka bukan pasangan utopis yang tak pernah bertengkar, justru, Naruto-Hinata sering sekali bertengkar. Tetapi kemudian, salah satunya akan mengajak bicara dan mencari cara berdamai. Sebagai pasangan suami-istri, mereka takjub menemukan kepribadian tak terduga masing-masing. Misalnya Naruto suka tidur tanpa atasan atau Hinata yang mudah menangis bila dibentak. Penemuan-penemuan itu terus berlangsung dalam rumah tangga, menjadi gula-gula bagi interaksi mereka.

Sebagai arsitek, Naruto selalu pulang larut, tetapi bersyukur memiliki istri yang setia menunggu meski terkantuk-kantuk. Boruto jelas sudah tidur, maka seperti biasa, Naruto mengunjungi boks bayinya setelah bebersih.

" _Have a nice dream,_ gemasnya papa." Dikecupnya pipi bulat dengan dua garis milik Boruto.

Bocah bayi sepuluh bulan itu bergerak kaget, tangannya meninju udara. "Pup. Pupi!"

Naruto mendengus sementara Hinata terkekeh geli. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha keras untuk diakui sebagai ayah, _instead of pup_. Untunglah, Naruto memiliki seumur hidup untuk itu.

###

 **END**

1 Kalimat Aan Mansyur.

An: Hi, how have you been? selamat membaca teman-teman, jangan lupa kritik dan saran.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada di sini yang setia nonton Boruto? Sasuke jadi mirip Itachi nggak sih, tapi dia rambutnya kayak Madara, setuju?


End file.
